


We Will March

by PiantaoLoco (Talaros)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talaros/pseuds/PiantaoLoco
Summary: When Wakaba is faced with unparalleled disappointment, there is only one person who can give her comfort and hope.





	We Will March

_Almost._

_I almost did it._

Silently I watched as the Olympic team got announced. The choices for Ladies would be announced last; it was the one announcement everyone was most excited about.

"Miyahara Satoko!"

Of course Satoko got an Olympic spot for winning Nationals. As she glided over to the center of the ice I looked down. I was happy that Satoko got back on her level after a dramatic season, but I also couldn't help but feel jealous. I worked hard. I did well in the Grand Prix series. But I still couldn't beat her.

Eventually the cheering died down as everyone in the venue awaited the second choice.

I already knew.

I knew what name was going to be announced.

Still, I held my breath. I prayed that even though the choice had already been made, my name would be called.

The silence lasted an eternity as I waited. My eyes closed, my chest tight, my fists clenched, my toes curled. For a moment, I thought time stood still.

"Sakamoto Kaori!"

I knew it.

It was foolish of me to have hope.

The tension in my body was released as I let out a small cry, but it went unheard as the crowd went wild for the young skater. Soon tears started flowing as it hit me.

_I'm not going to the Olympics._

I needed to get out. I needed to escape.

Ignoring everything and everyone I quickly made my way to the dressing rooms. Fortunately the dressing room I entered was completely empty. The walls isolated me from all the excitement in the rink. As soon as I sat down I couldn't suppress my sobs anymore.

I let it all out.

I cried, I screamed, but no one heard me. I was alone. Completely, utterly alone.

_*ping!*_

Startled by the sudden sound my head snapped up and my cries died down. Suddenly a familiar tune sounded through the dressing room.

A Skype video call.

Quickly, I dug up my phone from my team Japan jacket. I accepted the request immediately, fearing it would go away if I waited any longer. Soon a familiar face filled the screen.

"Waka?"

A small relieved laugh escaped my lips as I heard that beautiful soft accent.

"Waka? Are you crying? Are you okay?"

Evgenia's face was riddled with concern: concern for me. It seemed she was still in bed as her untamed hair filled the corners of the screen.

"I-I'm sorry" was all I could say as tears kept flowing.

I had let her down. I didn't do it. I almost had it.

"Don't be."

Her curt statement caught me of guard. My sobbing disappeared into silence as I stared at Evgenia's determined face.

"W-what?" I stammered.

"Don't be sorry. I watched you. You did your best."

"My best was not enough. I'm not going. I'm not going to the Olympics."

I held back another sob and took a deep breath before I uttered the painful phrase that had been haunting me.

_"I'm not going to be there with you, Zhenya"_

Silence followed. I saw Evgenia's eyes drop and the corners of her lips arch downwards. I closed my eyes.

I did this. It is my fault. We were going to do this together and now I failed her.

"It will be okay."

I opened my eyes to see the gentle smile I loved so dearly.

"There is more than the Olympics. There are more chances. We will have more chances."

"Zhenya... It's the Olympics... We know we won't get another one..."

It was a fact we had already discussed many times. Evgenia's younger fellow students of Eteri would undoubtedly beat her by the time the next Olympics would be held. I would probably be beaten by my younger competitors too. We want the sport to grow but we also realise that means our time at the top is limited.

"It's hard. But we will get through this, Wakaba, together. We will survive."

I smiled. Evgenia always knows how to make me smile, no matter how grim my world is. In response to my smile I saw Evgenia's eyes lit up with joy, which in turn made my smile grow more.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I'll be there with you at the World Championships. I promise."

She smiled and nodded, her still wild hair gently brushing against her cheeks.

The World Championships. My one chance. _Our_ one chance.

"In March, we will be together. We will show the world what we can do. We will make history."

Fierce determination returned to Evgenia's face as she spoke.

She was right. If we are together we can do anything. We can beat the world.

"We will march... _together_."


End file.
